1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recovery system and method and, more particularly, to a system and method for recovering data in a serial transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
When serial data in a high-speed serial transmission is sampled, it will incur clock skew because the phase of a recovered clock for sampling serial data has a different phase to that of sampled serial data. A direct solution is to oversample the serial data such that the clock skew can be eliminated by increasing the sampling frequency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,769 disclosed an oversample-based solution for eliminating clock skew caused by sampling serial data. The conventional method is to correct data of a current sampling data window by using a phase signal of the preceding sampling data window. However, the conventional method cannot do a real-time correction. Particularly, when the phase change caused by clock skew only occurs on the current sampling data window, not only the real-time correction is impossible but an error can be easily caused. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.